


kiss me three times, be mine

by MultipleLevels



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Gentleness, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts 3, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultipleLevels/pseuds/MultipleLevels
Summary: A snapshot into the (re)flowering relationship between Lea and Isa.





	kiss me three times, be mine

**Author's Note:**

> From March. Touched it up since it’s still cute to me

“Beautiful.” A gentle kiss to Lea’s scarred side, where the marks are darkest.

“Magnificent.” A second one, higher up from his flank and onto his front.

“Captivating.” A third kiss, now in the space above his navel. It really wasn’t just those three kisses, considering been covered in them for a while. This was a fraction of the kind of atonement Isa gave to him and him alone. If a little bit of verbal worship with some tender touches made him feel better, by the gods would he do it.

“Don’t you have any smaller words?” Lea smothered the better part of a laugh, not wanting to kill the mood.

“Dumb,” Isa said, not masking his steadily growing smile. He lifted himself up, climbing higher onto the bed and blanketing Lea with his warm weight. They were chest to chest now, nuzzling noses in a way they used to when they were younger and just as in love. Lea wrapped his arms around his back, pulling them ever so slightly closer from gravity’s force. Both of their cheeks had grown pink from proximity, but neither seemed to care the slightest about embarrassment. 

“You’re so beautiful, I don’t know how I ended up with you,” Isa sighed lovingly as he bumped featherlight presses of his lips up Lea’s sharp jawline. It’s a sappy sentiment and he’d deny it in the presence of anyone else. But something about loving made him feel alive. It reminded him he was here in the moment with his heart intact. But most important of all, that he had his beloved best friend once more.

Pent up energy fell through Lea’s limbs and shot down his spine as he listened to his words. It brought an even seemingly wider smile to his face, eyes nearly aglow with pride.

“‘Cuz you’re the best friend I’ve ever called my boyfriend.” Isa’s expression was curved into something of genuine confusion as he sat up, no longer lying atop the other. They met eyes, and for once it wasn’t hard to stare into Isa’s piercing gaze.

“...Boyfriend?” His voice was nearly inaudible from its softness. They’d never called it anything before, even in their younger years. It was obvious to anyone—including themselves now—that they were hopelessly enamored with one another. They shared a bed, stole kisses, and lived day to day like a pair of lovers.

“I want to be exclusive with you. Unless you don’t want to...” He’d never considered that Isa might have someone else he’s interested in.

“No!” Surprise flashed on Isa’s face, before quickly composing himself once more. “No. The last thing I want is to stop whatever this is. I just wasn’t expecting it. I... I think I’m ready to be your boyfriend.” Even in the face of his long standing love finally having a title, Isa was far flung from any assumption that he doesn’t deserve to be such a thing.

The hands he had gripping onto Isa’s back loosened. He hadn’t even realized he’d begun to clench them in the fabric of his shirt. Relief washed over him. Perhaps he would give him the same treatment he’d just recieved moments ago. Tentatively, Lea went in for a kiss of a different sort. His hands came up to cradle Isa’s jaw, thumbing over the far edges of his face. He pressed his lips down to the far older mark, as if it was marking a map for the best place to plant it.

Isa held his breath, not wanting even that to kill the moment. Only as his lungs began to burn, seconds passing between them connecting and not moving, did he reach up, taking Lea’s hands to hold them instead. His fingers were still long and stil thin, his palms still so warm they made him perspire. Still so wonderful to hold. Their linked hands fell into their laps.

Too soon, Lea parted from the kiss. In the place of it was a gentle forehead touch as both caught their breath lightly. 

“I love you.” Isa has no idea what possessed him to say It. But he doesn’t regret it in the slightest once the words are out free.

Lea blinked once, completely silent. He blinked again. Tears flooded his vision, wide eyed but so happy. It felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest with how honored he felt.

“I love you too.” His chipper tone betrayed his growingly tear-stained face. Isa tutted playfully, unhooking their hands and bringing his upward. He pressed his thumbs into where his cheeks were once marred with those upside down marks, wiping away what was willing itself to fall.

“I thought you’d outgrown those marks,” he soothed with all the fondness in any World.

Lea chuckled lightly. “I might’ve grown out of them. But I’ll never grow out of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, and notations of errors or ways to improve always welcome


End file.
